My Soulmate
by TheNumberOnePhanGirl
Summary: Phil wonders how he ever ended up with Dan as his best friend. He's been questioning his sexuality for a while. Until one morning he hears Dan wanking off. But to him. This is my first Phanfic. :)


A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Phanfic. I hope you enjoy. :)

"_What's a soulmate?_"

"_It's a.. Well, It's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Well, actually, they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens.. You'll always love them._"

* * *

I opened my eyes, sitting up on my bed. I turned to look at my dresser to see what time it was. Six twenty-six. I sighed, then looked back up at my dresser. I saw Lion. "Hey buddy." I quietly whispered.

Figuring I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, I got up to walk to the toilet. As my eyes were barely open, I didn't notice that I had bumped into something. No, some_one_. My eyes widened as I realized what had just taken place.

I looked down on the floor to see my flatmate, and best friend Dan Howell. My cheeks became warm as I knew I was blushing. "Oh my god, Dan I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"No, no, it's okay Phil." He laughed, causing his dimples to appear. I swear, my heartbeat began to race faster whenever I saw those blasted dimples! "Mind helping me up?" He asked, stretching his hand out to me.

Quickly, I took it and pulled him up. Only for a second we were so close that our noses could touch. He backed away, chuckling. It was then I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, only sweatpants. While I was still in my superman pyjamas. I tried my best not stare.

"Oh by the way, why're you up this early?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled, "I should be asking you the same thing. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." I shrugged.

"Oh. I just had to use the toilet." He yawned, slowly making his way back to his room. "I'll see you later, I'm knackered as fuck."

Shaking my head with a small smile, I headed to the toilet. I looked at myself in the mirror, frowning. I never knew how I ever ended up with Dan as my best friend. I mean, with someone as ugly looking as me. I was quite shocked when he began talking to me a lot on Twitter.

Although, I'm happy I do have him as a friend. _Real_ happy. I picked up my toothbrush, applying toothpaste on it. I began brushing my teeth, thinking about the topic. I inspired him to become a YouTuber. _I _inspired Him. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach as I thought more about Dan.

Come to think about it, I've been thinking about Dan a lot lately. And in ways I shouldn't be. Just a minute ago I was blushing furiously at him for nothing!

Sure, when I was in high school I thought I might've been bi. But that was a LONG time ago. Besides, Dan's straight! Or at least I think he is.. -He has to be! Just look at him. He's so perfect.. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

As I began to ramble off in my own mind, I came back to realization as some of the toothpaste had dribbled down my chin onto the sleeve of my jumper. Just great.

Sighing, I finished brushing my teeth and took my jumper off to throw it into the hamper. I walked out from the toilet to my bedroom. But something caught my attention as I went pass Dan's room.

"Oh.. Phil..."

My blue eyes widened as I came to a halt. I leant up against Dan's door, to listen.

"Phillll.. I- I-I'm coming!"

A satisfied grunt soon came after that.

Dan, my best friend.. Had been wanking off while saying my name. He just had to have been. Embarrassed for eavesdropping on him like that, especially at _that_, I hurried to get to my room.

Once I entered my room, I closed the door behind me. I leapt to my bed, landing face first onto the messed up sheets. My heart wouldn't stop racing.

Thoughts began to swarm in my head.

'_Why on earth would he wank off to ME?'_

_'I thought he was straight!'_

_'It was surely bloody awful for me to have eavesdropped on him..'_

I looked up from my pillow. Maybe I just need some sleep to clear my thoughts. Yeah, I'll think I'll try to go to sleep again.

I got under my covers, turning on my side. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. It didn't help that soft moans could be heard on the other side of the wall.

TBC.

A/N: Well guys, that's it for now. I'm sorry that it was so short. T-T it's 3:00 AM and I should really go to sleep. The quote was from Dawson's Creek btw3


End file.
